


I want a Star

by kaze no kokyuu (Tigurijia)



Series: Naki/Fuwa Dealing With Feelings [3]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Aruto the neighborhood friend part2, Bad Puns, Canon Non-Binary Character, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Gen, Other, Stargazing, messing with fuwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigurijia/pseuds/kaze%20no%20kokyuu
Summary: "Do you like stars, Fuwa?""In a way... I find it fascinating that the sky's the only element that connects people near and far.”Naki and Fuwa on a date.
Relationships: Fuwa Isamu & Naki, Fuwa Isamu/Naki
Series: Naki/Fuwa Dealing With Feelings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794595
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I want a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Dizzy for beta reading this story!  
> First of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kudos and the comments received on both Naki/Fuwa stories. You made me happy!  
> Here you are the third part it's so cheesy I don't feel like I wrote it... Anyway hope you'll still appreciate it. Also, I'm planning on writing two more!

Fuwa stared at the time on the phone display with his forehead wrinkled and the expression of a man who regretted all the decisions he had made so far. He took the two tickets out of his trouser pocket, thinking back when Aruto had given them to him, explaining that there was the inauguration of a new Planetarium run by a friend Humagear.

Two tickets and Fuwa first thought - _unexpected even for himself_ \- was to ask Naki if they wanted to come with him. 

After proposing to Naki, the Humagear took a few seconds to rationalize the concept, replying with a spontaneous _"_ _ Is this a date? _ _"_ to which Fuwa replied with meaningless verses and an embarrassed, wrinkled expression. Fuwa was in a moment of his life where everything sounded like new, starting from the fact that he had exchanged more than one kiss with Naki, a few weeks ago they had slept together and more than once they found themselves discussing more or less important topics. Still, he categorically refused to think that this could really mean something important, but at the same time he realized that sooner or later he would have to clarify his feelings towards Naki.

He tried to shake those thoughts off when he finally caught a glimpse of Naki from distance and was surprised to recognize them as they was wearing a completely different outfit from usually: a pair of skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with a black waistcoat; Fuwa tried not to think that Naki had dressed that way especially for him, and even if they had, after regained his dignity, he greeted the newcomer with a nod of his head. Naki reciprocated with a glance, arms at their sides and the aroused expression of those who didn’t know exactly why they were there. 

After a few indefinite seconds of embarrassment, Fuwa finally decided to talk, handing one of the tickets to Naki who looked from the piece of paper to Fuwa's face a couple of times.

"Do you like stars, Fuwa?" 

"In a way... I find it fascinating that the sky's the only element that connects people near and far.”

He murmured without thinking it over, Naki at that answer stared more intensely, but without commenting. Fuwa at first pretended to not have noticed it, not because he felt shy or other reasons, he simply felt very uncertain about his own feelings. 

As predicted by an attraction that had just opened, the Planetarium was crowded with people but also Humagear, mainly couples and some children; the large building was divided into several rooms, each of them contained a more scientific part with photos and captions related to astronomical explanations, while others were dedicated to experimentation and first-person observation. Fuwa couldn't help but feel inexplicably at ease, despite the fact that the staff consisted mainly of Humagear - diligent and knowledgeable on the subject - while Naki seemed to be literally up for anything that came through their eyes. He didn't show it on the outside, but Fuwa was able to see a different light in their eyes that seemed to have the same vitality as a human being at the time, and - Fuwa felt embarrassed just thinking about it - they shone just like two stars. 

"Fuwa, this says that if you make a wish to the stars, the wish comes true. Is it true?" Naki's question was extremely serious, Fuwa pondered for a few seconds on the best answer. 

"I think they can give you a tip on which path to take to make that wish come true, but without putting your own will into it, you can't make it come true at all." Or so he thought, after all, his life had always gone in that direction. Naki tilted their head, looking doubtful about what they had just heard.

"What is your wish, Fuwa?" Vulcan expected that question, turned his eyes to the reproduction of the sky projected over his head, raising his shoulders lightly.

"Actually, it's a work in progress still. So far I've been transported more by negative desires, so I'm still not sure what I could wish for positively. But deep down, I'm glad to be rid of all that negativity."

The Rider trembled when he felt Naki's hand touching his own and shyly reciprocated the squeeze, intertwining fingers with his own and the Humagear also raised their gaze to the starry expanse; Fuwa was completely captivated by the reflection of the artificial lights on their face and when Naki turned to look at him he immediately noticed those lights reflected in their eyes. Unexpectedly, he was assailed by thoughts that were still too complex to be expressed aloud.

_"I want a star."_ ***** (Author note: 星が欲しい (I want a star) is sounded out as “hoshi ga hoshī.” Wish upon a star! I mean......It's not funny at all, but according to my Japanese friend it's so funny... I apologize in advance *laughs*)

Fuwa remained silent for a few seconds, then suddenly burst out laughing and carried his free hand over his mouth to try to appease - unnecessarily - the laughter. The Humagear stood completely serious in the face, waiting for Fuwa to calm down.

"As always, you have a bad sense of humor."

"I wasn't laughing at your joke!"

"So you got it too..."

Defeated, Fuwa decided not to repeat it, but rather tried to settle that thought in the dark maze of his brain and bent down to kiss Naki gently. He was amazed at the gesture himself, he had never taken the initiative before, but at that moment he had found Naki so attractive that he couldn’t hold back as he normally did. Naki had closed their eyes ajar, and when opening them again met Fuwa’s. Vulcan who hadn't yet realized how screwed he really was... Finally knew he was screwed all the way through.  
He wasn't the kind of person who was scared in the face of irrational fear, but at the same time losing control of his feelings was something that had frightened him and at this very moment that was happening. 

"I made a wish before." Whispered Naki, Fuwa gave him a questioning look.

"I wished I could stay by your side as long as possible." There was a hint of a smile on Naki's lips, their face showed no trace of insecurity and it was precisely this that made Fuwa feel so embarrassed. He looked at Naki as they approached the souvenir corner and at that moment Fuwa felt all the tension accumulated in those few seconds slipping out of his body, in the meantime he let himself fall backwards on a chair placed for the audience.

"I'm screwed."

His heart was beating like crazy. Again. 


End file.
